1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape storage apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic tape storage apparatus which can perform writing and reading of data on and from a magnetic tape using a rotary magnetic head by the so-called helical scan method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information is frequently written and read in video recording/reproducing apparatuses using a rotary magnetic head by the helical scan method.
The technology for writing and reading information by the helical scan method can be applied not only to such video recording/reproducing apparatuses, but also to the external storage apparatuses of computer systems. With the helical scan method, it is possible to write a large volume of information on a single magnetic tape, so, for example, it is extremely advantageous to use a helical scan type magnetic tape storage apparatus as the external storage apparatus for a large-sized computer system.
Up to now, however, commercial versions of helical scan type magnetic tape storage apparatuses for use for large-sized computer systems have not appeared on the market.